User talk:AlexHawks
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:EvraVon53 page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ObliterationoftheSelf (Talk) 17:52, March 22, 2013 This will work. RE:Ban You will not be unbanned. Please just wait it out. 17:26, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Let me bring to your attention an excerpt from the rules. "Younger sibling post something that got you banned from chat? How about the whole site? I don't care who is on your account. As the account holder YOU are responsible for ANYTHING posted under your name." It doesn't matter who did it, it was your account, so you're held responsible. Whoever it was DID use "gay" insultingly, so naturally you got a one day ban from chat. Deal with it. You've been presented with perfectly good reasons, I'd ask you not to try and fight this, just wait it out. _Kill1mes • [[User_talk:Kill1mes|'Talk']] 17:31, April 3, 2013 (UTC) "I didn't deserve the ban" I just listed the reason you did. Now please stop complaining and wait it out. _Kill1mes • [[User_talk:Kill1mes|'Talk']] 19:06, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Banned from chat You are banned from chat for One Week for the following reason: Using way in a derogative way. Third offense. If you are still banned from chat after the allotted time, please tell an or a . --I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 09:27, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Using way, what? I'm so lost AlexHawks (talk) 09:40, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Banned from chat You are banned from chat for Two hours for the following reason: Being an ass/Insulting users needlessly If you are still banned from chat after the allotted time, please tell an or a . In thinnest day, In fattest night, may no cake ever escape my sight, let those who worship Weight Watcher's might, beware my spandex, for it is too tight! (talk) 07:54, April 28, 2013 (UTC) RE: Yes, it would seem harsh if it weren't for your past behavior and bans. Consider this a warning that you are treading on thin ice at this point. I am decreasing your ban to a day for now, but I suggest you read over the Chat Rules again (assuming you have read them) before coming back on chat. LOLSKELETONS Talk • 08:09, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Banned from chat You are banned from chat for Six months for the following reason: Slurs: SEVENTH OFFENSE If you are still banned from chat after the allotted time, please tell an or a . Next time you get banned for this, it will be a permaban. Consider this your final warning. Everyone has the right to be stupid, although some people abuse this privilege. (talk) 17:18, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Re: ban It was about the slur thing yesterday, I notced how many times you had gotten banend for it, and went to change the ban. but accidentally ended it, so just realizing my mistake, I re-banned you. Everyone has the right to be stupid, although some people abuse this privilege. (talk) 16:47, June 10, 2013 (UTC)